The present invention relates to fishings reels and, in particular, to a reciprocating mechanism for a spinning reel for fishing.
FIG. 3 shows a conventional reciprocating mechanism disclosed in the Japanese Utility Model Application (OPI) No. 26864/83 (the term "OPI" as used herein means an "unexamined published application"). Referring to FIG. 3, since the reciprocating cam gear is engaged with the rotor drive pinion 08 engaged with the master gear 04 in the reciprocating mechanism, it is difficult to increase or decrease the reciprocation speed of the spool 010 without altering the driving pinion ratio of the rotor. Since the reciprocating mechanism for the spool 010 needs to be located behind a reciprocating cam shaft, it is necessary to make the body 01 of the spinning reel large, the spinning reel cannot be made compact. Thus, such a conventional reciprocating mechanism has a disadvantge.